Il trillo del diavolo
by Zelshamada
Summary: [JWSK] Joey tiene un sueño donde el diablo, que es igualito a Kaiba, le dice que cumplirá sus deseos por un día. ¿El precio? Su alma. La única forma de salirse de todo, será tocando una melodía para el verdadero Kaiba. [TERMINADO!]
1. Larghetto

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

_"Il trillo del Diavolo"_

**«-------»**

**Notas1:**

Oh, Ra…

_Aclaración:_ ¿YGO? No es mío. ¿Il trillo del Diavolo? No, de Giuseppe Tartini. ¿La idea? Tal vez no es la más original del mundo, pero sí es mía. xD

**Advertencia:** Shonen-ai. _KaibaxJoey._ (Wohuhuuu! (8))

Dedicación: _Feliz cumpleaños a mí! Feliz cumpleaños a mí! Feliz cump---- _Ehrmr… ¡Ejem! _Feliz cumpleaños Kaiba, feliz cumpleaños Kaiba, un poquito atrasado, pero feliz cumpleaños, Kaiba! _(**Gracias a Marineneko**, por todo el apoyo, aunque indirecto, y la información.)

n.n Espero les guste.

.-

**«-------**

.-

.-

**Parte 1era**: Larghetto.

.-

.-

Por más que trataba, no podía quitarse de encima las sábanas que se pegaban como una segunda piel a su cuerpo sudado. A pesar de estar en otoño, hacía un calor del demonio dentro de su encerrado cuarto, que a penas y lo dejaba respirar con regularidad. Con un suspiro agotado dejó de luchar, y se acomodó en su cama con el fin de, al menos, dormir unas horas. Frunció el entrecejo al recordar que en la primera clase del día tenía un examen de matemática.

Ojalá no olvidara nada de todo lo que estudió esa tarde. ¡Si Ra era tan grande como Yami hablaba de él, esperaba que no lo dejara olvidar ésas insulsas fórmulas!

Joey frunció el entrecejo al notar que sus cabellos rubios, de repente, se unieron a la moda de pegarse a su piel, más específicamente a su cara.

.-Odio el calor.- Dijo en voz alta con un dejo de molestia, a pesar de que no abrió los ojos por ningún momento.- ¿Por qué habrá tanto?

Estaba en verdad agotado. Ése día había sido muy movido y agitado para él; aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, aquel era su estilo de vida, prácticamente. Levantarse muy temprano para repartir los periódicos, casi volar a la escuela, y luego enfocar la mitad de su energía para no dormirse y la otra mitad para entender las clases. Eso sin contar por factores endógenos: sus amigos y Kaiba.

¡Bien! Sus amigos eran una maravilla. Golpearse con Tristán era casi tan entretenido como molestar a Duke; sin contar las agradables charlas con Yuugi o Yami (incluyendo uno que otro duelo diario). Pero Kaiba… Kaiba _siempre_ era un tema aparte.

.-… Bastardo ricachón…- Balbuceó a penas conciente, empezando a ser arrullado por el mismo sueño que sentía.

_Dialogar_ con Kaiba había pasado de ser una molestia, a una masoquista adicción. Si bien odiaba cada una de sus palabras desdeñosas e hirientes, no podía evitar responderlas tratando de ironizar mejor que él, de pensar más rápido, de controlarse mejor: toda una batalla perdida, si le preguntaban.

Y más pronto de lo que Joey hubiera supuesto, le empezó a _encantar_ verse reflejado en el mar profundo y tormentoso que eran los ojos azules de su antítesis. Comenzó a _adorar_ quedar sin aire al notar una sonrisa de superioridad en Kaiba; y terminó por simplemente _desear absolutamente toda su atención._

Por consiguiente, las peleas y malos tragos subieron en número e intensidad. A veces estaba seguro de que volvía a odiarlo, para sólo descubrir luego que tan sólo sentía rabia al serle insignificante.

Pero es que, a Joey Wheeler no le gustaba cualquier mortal, sino _Seto Kaiba_. Un hombre cuyo sólo nombre inspira respeto, su sola presencia impone, su voz se hace ley. Y el hecho de saber que era **muy** posible que jamás lo tendría como quería, le hacía desear saber aún más de él, pasar todavía más tiempo con él, conocer hasta su más mínimo gesto; y para cuando despertaba de su obsesivo ensueño, caía en cuenta que estaba irremediablemente atrapado en un callejón sin salida ni vuelta atrás.

Nadie habló de amor; pero incluso los gustos obsesivos pueden matar. Aunque estaba más que seguro, que lo suyo no era, para nada, algún tipo de fanatismo.

Sin saber cuando había caído del todo dormido, incluso a nivel inconsciente, sintió que la temperatura del cuarto empezaba a subir gradualmente más y más.

Como si quisieran cansarlo, atraparlo y por último cocinarlo; subiendo los grados del calor del aire poco a poco, de una forma casi imperceptible. Entre sueños, sin entender bien qué le molestaba, se quejó bajamente.

De repente, el calor se hizo asfixiante. Retirando totalmente la delgada sábana que lo cubría, esperó sentir algo de alivio a su cuerpo caliente, pero sólo consiguió sofocarse más y más.

Sin haberlo previsto, un jadeo salió de su boca, gracias a la dificultad en la respiración. Empezó a notar el ambiente mismo pesado, cargado, impregnado de una esencia que no podía explicar, pero que lo hacía sudar y casi retorcerse de una manera que él jamás creyó.

Cuando empezó a sentir en carne viva que se _quemaba_, abrió los ojos al tiempo que se sentaba en la estrecha cama y su semblante dejaba escapar la alteración que sentía.

Al principio creyó que no podía ver nada porque aún estaba algo dormido, por lo que, aún aguantando el calor, cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse. Lentamente los abrió y más despacio de lo que hubiera querido, se dio cuenta de que su vista no había mejorado en nada, por el contrario, ahora veía mucho menos y el calor seguía igual de quemante.

_"O ya me volví loco," _Pensó moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado tratando de observar algo a su alrededor_ "o de tanto andar desabrigado en pleno octubre por fin me enfermó."_

Blanco. No había más que una blancura infinita expandiéndose hasta el punto de no saber diferenciar las paredes del techo o el piso. Supo que aún estaba sentado en su cama gracias a la textura del colchón, pero se sentía tan perdido y desorientado, que una alteración casi imposible de controlar se adueñó de él, notando que el calor persistía. Pero era, casi, un calor _imposible_.

_"¿Fuego, acaso?"_ Pensó bastante asustado, sintiendo (no así viendo) como la ropa se le pegaba más y más a la piel sudada.

.-¿Qué está pasando?- Preguntó bastante cercano a gritarlo, lo cual, al menos, le dio la certeza de que escuchaba su propia voz.

.-Siempre ladras_, perro,_ siempre. ¿No te cansa que la gente normal no te entienda¿Será por eso que te la pasas con des-adaptados?

Joey estuvo seguro de que había abierto los ojos el triple al reconocer la voz que tan calmadamente le hablaba. Justo con ése toque de desdén y burla que lo caracterizaba. ¿Sería posible que sus sentidos no le engañaran?

.-¿Kaiba?- Preguntó dudoso; sintiéndose ya de por sí estúpido por preguntar al no poder ver.

.-Algo así, perro. Jumh. Velo por ti mismo.

Al instante, el rubio iba a reclamarle que no podría, pero las oraciones murieron en su garganta al notar que poco a poco los colores se filtraban nuevamente a su vista, dejando el ambiente pintado de un rojo casi pálido. Al principio creyó que el calor lo estaba volviendo a afectar con alucinaciones de colores, sin embargo, ésta vez supo que veía realmente al observar su propio cuerpo.

Se alegró de verse a sí mismo vestido con el mismo boxer negro y la camisa azul claro con el que se acostó. Sus manos estaban muy resbalosas debido al sudor, pero con el exagerado calor que hacía, no le extrañó.

De la nada vio una sombra a su lado y el cuerpo que la proyectaba se detuvo justo en frente de él. Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espinal dorsal, con una sensación vagamente familiar y embriagante; algo dudoso subió la vista, y nadie lo había preparado para lo que encontró.

Delante de él, de pié con toda su elegancia y altivez innata se encontraba Seto Kaiba. Si ya su sola presencia lo ponía nervioso, encontrarlo vestido de traje formal gris combinado con tonos de azules, no hizo más que explicarle porqué el calor le llegaba a las entrañas.

Una delicada sonrisa burlona se formaba en sus deseables labios, y losojos azules los sentía más agudos que nunca.

.-¿Qué… ah… qué diablos t---?

.-Precisamente.- Sonrió de medio lado- Jamás creí que pudieras captarlo tan rápido; ahora veo que es cierto eso de que, a veces, la mascota sorprende al amo.

No pudo evitar apretar los dientes para después hacer el intento de saltar fuera de su cama, pero, si ya de por sí estaba sorprendido, quedó prácticamente aturdido al darse cuenta de que, ahora, no podía moverse.

.-¿Qué está pasando!- Gritó viendo al alto directamente a la cara, sintiendo como ahora el _mil veces maldito_ calor se le subía a la cabeza.

.-Te até.- Respondió simplemente- Sabía que reaccionarías así de estúpidamente impulsivo, por lo que tuve que tomar medidas.

Joey no supo si fue el tono calmado y sutilmente insinuante el que hizo que, ahora, fueran sus hormonas las que danzaran alegremente.

¡No, no, no¡Tenía que controlarse¡Era Kaiba, con un demonio!

.-¡Dime qué carajo está pasando¿Qué haces en mi casa a esta hora, y cómo es que no puedo moverme?- Pregunto revelando sin importarle toda su alteración; después de todo, estaba seguro que Kaiba lo había notado desde el principio.

.-¿Tu casa?- Ahora cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, sin dejar la sonrisita de lado- No, perro malo. Esta es _mí_ casa, _yo_ te traje aquí. No empieces a marcar tu territorio ahora, eso me fastidia.

.-Grrr ¿De qué demonios hablas¡Dime de una buena vez qué sucede!

.-Oh, ladras de nuevo.- Negó con la cabeza, para luego abrir los ojos, revelando sus pupilas más azules y brillantes que nunca, dejando a Joey, sólo por un segundo, sin aliento- Para que ya no des tantas vueltas persiguiendo tu propia cola, te diré: no soy, exactamente, Seto Kaiba.

El rubio frunció el entrecejo con molestia de una forma tan espontánea, que ni lo sintió. Ah, claro… y él era Paulina la gallina.

.-¡Déjate de estupideces de una buena vez, y suéltame de lo que sea que me tengas atado!

.-No quiero- Le respondió el ojiazul con simplicidad-, tendrás que aguantarte.- Ahora, desapareció la sonrisa, y pasó a estar tan serio como siempre- No repito las cosas, pero lo haré esta vez teniendo el cuenta que procesas lentamente lo que digo, ya que yo _hablo_ y no _gruño_.- Aquí Joey reprimió un gruñido que concientemente iba a soltar- No soy Kaiba, soy Lucifer.

El catire no estuvo seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó en total silencio, con la sola conciencia del calor mismo, no obstante, de un momento a otro, estalló en risas que pronto se volvieron carcajadas.

Notó como Kaiba fruncía el entrecejo como era normal, sin embargo, ese gesto pareció animar el chiste. Luego de incontables segundos, el rubio se tranquilizó un poco, tratando de recuperar vanamente el aire perdido, sintiéndose pegajoso por el calor.

.-Así que ¡jejejeje!... ¡ejem!- Carraspeó- ¿Lucifer, eh?- Reprimió otro ataque de risa- ¿Hace cuánto me quedé dormido?

El ojiazul le observó visiblemente fastidiado de la situación, aunque, luego de un suspiro que buscaba paciencia, volvió a tener el mismo semblante indiferente.

.-No seas estúpido, esto no es un sueño. Esto es tan real como el calor que sientes que te quema, porque, bueno, estás en mi casa, así que…

.-¡Oh¿Estoy en el infierno?- Cuestionó Joey aparentemente divertidísimo.- ¿Tú haces de guía turística?

.-No te conviene gastar aquí mi paciencia, Wheeler, créeme.- Tardó unos segundos en seguir- Sin embargo, te he traído ya que quiero hacer un pacto contigo.

Joey aún sonreía, ya sin sentirse nada intimidado o enojado. ¿El Rey de las Tinieblas tenía algo que ofrecerle¿Qué sería¿Cordura? Lastimosamente, a él le quedaba poca, así que…

.-Dime¿qué quieres? Te informo que cobro caro.

Inesperadamente, Kaiba sonrió.

.-Me alegro, porque yo también.- No dejó que el atado interrumpiera- Y te brindo la posibilidad de tener todo lo que desees por un día. _Absolutamente todo_. Mmmh… ¿Entendiste, o lo deletreo?

A pesar de que no pudo evitar molestarse nuevamente con el arrogante que tenía al frente, Joey no cayó en ningún tipo de provocación, simplemente, siguió el juego.

.-Claro…- Sonrió- Tú me das todo lo que yo desee durante un día¿cierto?- Reprimió un ataque de risa cuando vio a Kaiba asentir- O sea, te transformarás en mi _hada madrina_ ¿eh?

.-Si lo quieres ver de un modo infantil. Aunque no te apenes, entiendo tu posición de cachorro.

El rubio no pudo evitar soltar un nuevo gruñido de rabia. ¿Es que ni en sueños Kaiba dejaba de compararlo con un can!

.-¿Y qué tendría que darte a cambio?- Preguntó suspicazmente.

Kaiba sonrió bastante divertido, gesto que alarmó a Joey de una forma imprevista.

.-Eso luego lo discutiremos.- Se descruzó de brazos, para pasar a ver al catire directamente- ¿Qué me dices¿Aceptas?

.-¡Ja-ja!- Volteó la cabeza- ¿Aceptar¡Pero si no me sé todos los términos del contrato! Luego quedo en la bancarrota y no hallaré dónde quejarme. O… ¿tienes sucursales en la tierra¡Tú dime!

El supuesto Satanás giró los ojos algo cansado de la burla. No era que no pudiera contestarle, es que se le agotaba el tiempo.

.-Si no estás seguro, te puedo dar mi palabra que ni sentirás lo que tomaré.- Sonrió.

.-Mi mamá me dijo alguna vez que no confiara el hombres de traje que se creen el Diablo… ¡Vaya! Creo que morirá sin saber lo literal de su consejo…

.-Me encantaría seguir con esta conversación, perro, pero se me acaba el tiempo.- Dio un paso al frente, quedando bastante cerca de la cama de Joey, de modo amenazante- Dilo ya¿sí o no?

El rubio no pudo contener una carcajada rápida, para luego volver a calmarse relativamente.

.-¡Caramba¿Tener a Seto Kaiba, (o Lucifer, para no herirte) todo un día de esclavo¡Oh, _Dios_!- Kaiba bufó bajamente- ¿Dónde firmo? Apuesto que nada puede valer tanto como eso…

.-Entonces aceptas.- Sonrió un poco el ojiazul.

.-Y tú cumplirás todos mis caprichos del día. ¡Jajajaja! Vaya… ¡ya quiero ver a Duke utilizando un traje de perro!

.-Cerremos el trato de una manera oficial.- Kaiba cerró los ojos, para después bordear la cama, y quedar mucho más cerca del rubio.

El de ojos mieles observó bastante curioso como el más alto quedaba increíblemente cerca de él; para cuando se dio cuenta de la cercanía descarada, se puso nervioso.

Pudo ver que Kaiba alzaba una mano, que con su sólo movimiento, hizo que su propio cuerpo se moviera hacía arriba con voluntad propia. Su cara quedó a tan sólo unos centímetros de Kaiba, y sus mejillas se tornaron de un fuerte tono rojo, a la par que volvía a ser conciente del endemoniado calor.

El castaño lo miraba intensamente y bastante complacido; como si le _encantara_ verlo tan sumiso y su merced, ya que, después de todo, no podía moverse según sus deseos.

.-No lo olvides, _Joey._- Le dijo con una voz condenadamente sensual, increíblemente cautivadora y hechizante.

En un moviendo, Kaiba quebró la minúscula distancia que separaban sus labios, y, cerrando los ojos, empezó el beso más intenso y embriagador que el rubio hubiera recibido jamás.

Un escalofrío igual de vehemente que en trueno bajó por su espalda, sólo para sentir que el calor empezaba a quemarle mucho más de lo que recordaba; casi llegaba a dolerle. Sin embargo, una lengua húmeda y atrevida parecía pedirle perdón por eso mientras lamía sus labios.

Aquel era, sin duda alguna, _el mejor beso de su perra vida._

Con una sacudida despertó alterado, sentándose en su cama tan rápido que a duras penas lo notó. Todo su cuerpo sudaba y como recordaba, la sábana yacía en el suelo, no obstante, ahora era diferente: tenía en extremo frío.

Se estudió a sí mismo con atención, para luego pasar a su alrededor. Todo estaba igual a como recordaba; nada parecía fuera de sitio, o tan siquiera ligeramente _quemado_ por algún cambio de temperatura. Para cuando comprobó que podía moverse a libertad nuevamente, empezó a temblar de frío.

Con torpes movimientos, se agachó hasta tomar la sábana para luego cubrirse con ella, aunque no había servido de mucho para calmar -ahora- la falta de calor, rogó por aclimatarse pronto.

Sentía su corazón latir muy aceleradamente y sus labios ardiendo con fuego. ¡Por los dioses¡Que sueño más loco había tenido¿Kaiba de Diablo?… Bueno… podría ser… ahora que lo pensaba…

.-Definitivamente, mucho estudio tampoco es bueno para la mente.- Se dijo a sí mismo, acomodándose mejor en su cama ya sin temblar.

¡Y en el sueño Kaiba lo besaba! Se sonrojó un poco al recordar tan apasionado beso. Que increíble había sido. No obstante, ése simple beso le hacía caer en cuenta de que tan sólo había sido un _sueño_; es decir ¿Kaiba besándolo¿El arrogante-agradece-que-puedas-verme-porque-no-puedes-tocarme número uno del mundo¿A **él? **_¿Al Perro?_

.-Sin duda un buen sueño- Suspiró un poco más tranquilo- Pero, como sueño al fin, nunca pasó.- Sonrió de medio lado- ¡Pero al menos lo recuerdo!

Cerró los ojos algo más descansado. Pronto, otro recuerdo invadió su memoria con una rapidez casi pasmosa: él había hecho un pacto con el Diablo. Había aceptado el trato.

¡Jaja! Sí, claro. ¡Ojalá fuese cierto que durante todo un día todos sus deseos se cumplieran!

Demonios, ahora que lo pensaba, había sido un sueño fantástico. Eso, claro, si dejaba de lado el calor _horroroso_ que había sentido.

.-¡Bah!- Dijo acurrucándose un poco más contra su almohada- Sólo quiero dormirme…

Y al segundo siguiente, _su pedido se había hecho realidad._

.-

**.-------»**

.-

**Fin del capítulo 1.**

.-

Notas:

Hoy cumplo 17 años! Felicítenme! ¬¬U No oígo. (xD Nah! Nah!)

Bueno, la idea de éste fic no es la más original (es decir, existen un trillón de versiones en las cuales una persona vende su alma al diablo, y todo lo demás); pero, hey! Ya veremos qué sucederá.

El título es la melodía de Tartini, que ya se sabrá más. El del capítulo, es la primera parte de dicha melodía.

Espero que les haya gustado; miren que metafóricamente me quedé sin neuronas escribiendo.

Mí email -- zelshamada (arroba) hotmail/yahoo (punto) com Ya saben cual es el MSN.

¡Gracias por leer!

¡No te pierdas!

Zelshamada.


	2. Allegro Moderato

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

"_Il trillo del Diavolo"_

**«-------»**

**Notas1:**

Segunda parte; weeeeh.

Un TRILLÓN de gracias a: **ChaosMagicianGirl** (Thanks!), **AGUILA FANEL** (Yo también amo la pareja! xD), **Luntashi** (¡Eres taaaan linda!), **Juny S. Tao** (u.uU Tenía tiempo que no me sonrojaba con un comentario! xDD), **marisa** (Gracias! Sí pasé un lindo día), **Lady-Amaltea** (My love! Jajaja! xD Pobre faraón! Sép! En parte por esto mi blog está tan Kaiba), **Rei Dark Angel** (Espero que te guste!), **Madrik and Sam Pegasus** (Me quito el sombrero ante ti; me halagas completamente al leer. Muchísimas gracias), **remi** (Ya verás quién quiere a quién!), **Ale** (Graxie!), **Marineneko** (Graaacias! xDD You're so cute!), **Elian**, **shirachan** (Gracias!) y **BaLucita**.

Por los comentarios que dejaron! También, gracias a todos los que leyeron en general! n.nU

_Detallito:_ Lamento MUCHO haberlo publicado en inglés! En serio! Los 17 me cayeron con despiste…

Espero les guste…

.-

**«-------»**

.-

.-

**Parte 2da:** Allegro Moderato

.-

.-

.-¡Diablos, diablos, diablos, diablos!- Gritaba Joey pedaleando en su bicicleta a una velocidad asombrosa, sintiendo a penas el viento despeinarle el cabello- ¡¿Cómo me fui a quedar dormido justamente hoy! ¡Dios! ¡¿Por quéeeeeeeeeeee!

Al saltar un bache por la calle, el rubio se resignó a que nunca llegaría a tiempo, sin embargo, aún no era batalla perdida para al menos _llegar_ al trabajo.

¡Pero es que había dormido tan bien! Después de aquel perturbador sueño, había caído en la inconsciencia más reparadora y relajante que pudiera recordar. Había abierto los ojos por pura casualidad, sólo para encontrarse que iba tarde para el trabajo por un poco menos de media hora.

Ya podía oír las palabras que le diría su jefe con _amor_: "¿Tú crees que los periódicos se reparten solos? ¿Le salen patitas y caminan, no?"

¡Y no sólo el tener que aguantarse a su jefe! Oh, no. Justamente ése día, pagaban el dinero de la semana, y por el hecho de llegar tarde el _señor_ jefe no se lo daría al principio, sino al final de toda la jornada, lo que lo obligaba a devolverse de su ruta para tomar el dinero, y llegar tardísimo a la primera hora de clases.

De hecho, entrar a duras penas en la segunda.

¡Aaargh! ¿**Por qué** justamente _hoy_?

.-¡Cuánto deseo no trabajar hoooooy!- Cerró los ojos con frustración- ¡Y tener mi dinero para poder comprar las cosas que necesito! ¡Diablos!

Al abrir los ojos, pudo vislumbrar el lugar de imprenta del periódico; el sonido de su bicicleta frenando (picando el caucho en la acera) les avisó a todos los trabajadores que Joey Wheeler acababa de llegar… tarde.

.-Demonios.- Masculló por lo bajo, bajándose a la carrera de la bicicleta para buscar los periódicos que debía repartir en su ruta. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al no encontrarlos en el lugar donde deberían estar.- Pero, ¿qué…?

.-¡Oh, Wheeler!- Le saludó su jefe con la sonrisa torcida de siempre- Llegas tarde, ¿eh? Demasiado para tu costumbre.

Joey se sintió cercano del sonrojo.

.-Eeeh… ah… verá señor, yo…

.-¡No, te preocupes muchacho, no te preocupes!- Le sonrió mientras movía las manos hasta sus bolsillos- Sé que estás estudiando duro, por eso, esta vez no te castigaré; de hecho, mandé a alguien más por ti. ¡Jajajaja! Quita esa cara, no te lo descontaré. Ten, aquí tienes tu sueldo de la semana- Le guiñó el ojo en un gesto fraternal-, tiene algo más como incentivo y por tu buen trabajo hasta ahora.

El rubio ni siquiera había podido moverse para tomar el sobre de su salario gracias a que la impresión lo tenía preso. ¿Ah? ¿Perdón? ¿Su jefe siendo tan amable? ¿Pero, que estaba pasando?

.-¡Tómalo, chico!- Le volvió a hablar su jefe- Después de todo, debes llegar a tus clases.

Balbuceando un "gracias" comprensible Joey tomó el sobre entre sus manos con total extrañeza. Sin embargo, luego de unos minutos, sonrió felizmente, y volvió a dar las gracias.

Con la misma sonrisa alegre, subió a su bicicleta la cual empezó a pedalear con energía, pero ahora estaba bastante tranquilo. El tiempo le favorecía, y el día no podía ser más propicio para pasear por las calles.

Al cabo de unos minutos, su sonrisa de anchó al notar que llegaba a la escuela temprano, excelentemente temprano, de hecho, a penas Ryou acaba de pasar la entrada.

.-¡Oye, Ryou!- Le gritó cuando lo alcanzó- Muy buenos días.- Dicho esto se bajó de su transporte, y empezó a caminar al lado del albino arrastrando la bicicleta.

.-¡Vaya, Joey!- Le sonrió el inglés con simpatía- Buen día para ti también. Hoy llegas temprano.

.-¡Así es, viejo!- Le sonrió- Decidí que es mejor para todos ustedes verme desde temprano, así no sufren por no estar conmigo.

.-Sufrir por tan sólo oírte tratar de hablar, dirás.- Lo _corrigió_ una voz a sus espaldas- El que estés aquí tan temprano es mala señal. Lloverá o algo así.

Con irritación, el rubio volteó a ver al dueño de la voz altiva y perfectamente modulada que le hablaba. Apretó los dientes al ver a Kaiba tan alto y deseable como siempre, con una sonrisa que le resumía el movimiento regular del mundo: _yo puedo y tú no._

.-Kaiba…- Arrastró como pudo el apellido, mientras lo estudiaba. Su cerebro rápidamente planeó el contraataque pero, como cosa rara, paró su lengua antes de seguir, y simplemente sonrió, dejando al alto algo extrañado- ¡Naah! No vale la pena, hoy, ni siquiera tú podrás amargarme.- Volteó a ver a su amigo albino- El día está hermoso, ¿verdad, Ryou? Ahora sólo falta que Kaiba siga su camino y nos deje ser felices.

Muy extrañamente para Joey, e incluso para Ryou, la orden fue acatada por el más alto, con tan sólo un gruñido de protesta. El rubio parpadeó extrañado: ¿y su pelea? Ehrm… es decir, ¿se iba sin más?

.-Creo que él no amaneció de tan buen humor.- Apuntó el albino viendo como Kaiba se perdía de vista al entrar en el edificio.

.-Jumh.- Fue lo único que Joey atinó a decir, tomando el manubrio de su bici con fuerza. Aquel día era muy extraño.

De repente, le llegó a su mente, el recuerdo de una imagen de Kaiba vestido de traje gris, y con una sonrisa de superioridad y poder que le sentaban de maravilla. Se sonrojó un poco al pensar en el final del sueño.

Oh, Dios. Si así iban a ser todos sus sueños con Kaiba, pues no se quejaría. De hecho, ya quería verlo nuevamente; tal vez, esta vez le diría que era el Yeti, Papá Noel, o algo así.

Continuó caminando y hablando animadamente con Ryou, muy pronto, Yuugi y los demás venían llegando poco a poco, cada uno expresando a su manera su impresión por ver al rubio tan temprano en la escuela.

Los minutos pasaron de forma rápida, y cuando menos lo sintió, estaba sentado en su pupitre con el examen de matemática al frente suyo, presentando 4 problemas.

Maldijo por lo bajo, a la par que oía el ruido de los lápices desgastándose en el papel de sus compañeros. Subió un poco la vista, sólo para encontrarse de frente a los ojos cuestionadotes y desconfiados de su profesora. Oh, claro…

.-Yo estudié para esto.- Se dijo Joey en un murmullo tratando de recuperar confianza. Bajó la vista al primer problema, y con lentitud empezó a leer, dejando que las fórmulas llegaran con la misma velocidad; procesando todo de forma detenida.

Cuando tuvo una visión mucho más clara del primer problema, suspiró cerrando los ojos, tomando el lápiz con fuerza, para comenzar a resolver los planteamientos.

.-En verdad deseo hacer esto bien.

Para su total asombro, no terminó de decir esas palabras, cuando su mente pasó a la 3° velocidad de un modo mareante. De repente, le llegaron todos los procesos que debía hacer, las cuentas, e incluso el resultado. Bastante confuso, se forzó por rebobinar sus conocimientos hasta una velocidad que él pudiera leer.

No pudo evitar una sonrisa de felicidad al haber resuelto correctamente el primer problema. Si así había sido este, el resto sería pan comido.

Con el tiempo justamente perfecto, terminó el último problema, enmarcando el resultado, para resaltarlo del problema. Casi no lo podía creer, ¡aquello era tan genial!

Con una gran sonrisa, entregó la prueba y salió del salón. Afuera, al ser uno de los primeros en terminar, no pudo hacer más que estirarse a sus anchas, para luego bajar hasta el jardín, y acostarse bajo la sombra de un árbol.

.-Que buen día ha sido éste.

De repente, un ruido extraño llamó atención haciendo que girara un poco su cabeza hasta el lado izquierdo, y lo que encontró prácticamente le dejó sin aire.

Caminando en su dirección, con las mejillas rojas, y los ojos verdes lanzando destellos de furia, encontró a Duke dando pasos agigantados.

Pero ahí no acababa todo, oh, no. El cabello negro del chico de los dados estaba escondido de la vista, a excepción del mechón que siempre le caía en la cara, junto a su bandana roja. Su zarcillo tampoco se veía, ya que, para su increíble diversión, Devlin venía embutido en un disfraz de perro, que, si su memoria no fallaba, él mismo había usado hace un par de años.

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar de parte del rubio. Lograba rogar silenciosamente por aire, para que después de recuperarlo, volviera a perderlo a causa de la risa. Decidió que había sido bastante, cuando sus costillas empezaron a doler.

¡¡Pero es que era tan gracioso! ¡Eso sin contar lo irónico!

.-¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes, Wheeler?- Preguntó el pelinegro apretando los dientes, y apretando los puños dentro del disfraz.

.-¡¡Obviamente de ti!- Respondió el rubio a la carrera, para luego seguir riendo- ¡Jajajajajajajajaja! ¿Y eso que llegas tarde… jajajajajajajaja… perro?

.-¡¡Grrrr!- Gruñó Duke con gran enojo- ¡Yo no le veo la gracia! ¡Me obligaron a ponérmelo, idiota! No me queda el ser un perro- sonrió a pesar de todo-, eso se lo dejo a personas como tú.

Las risas de Joey pararon, pero no por ello su gran sonrisa.

.-No suena insultante si eres tú el que usa el disfraz en medio de la escuela. ¡Jajaja! ¡Jujuju! Cuéntame, Devlin… ¿qué se siente recibir una cuchara de tu propia medicina?

.-¡Oh, cállate!- Casi le gritó entornando los ojos- ¡Vine aquí porque no puedo quitármelo! Esperaba que me ayudaras con eso- Se sonrojó.

.-¡Oh, Dios, viejo! ¡Jajajajaja! Si ahora lo que más quiero es seguir oyéndote ladrar.

Con un gruñido muy animal, Duke se abalanzó sobre el rubio, para tomarlo de la chaqueta.

.-¡¡¡¡Ayúdame a quitarme esto, maldita sea! ¡¿Quieres que ladre! ¡Pues _wuau, wuau_! ¡¡Ahora dime qué coño hacer!

Con una nueva y renovada sonrisa, Joey se dejó caer sobre la hierba con la firme intención de ver a Duke suplicar un poquito más; oh, vamos, sólo un poco.

.-¿Por qué te lo pusiste?

.-Por la misma razón que yo te hice usarlo.- Respondió más tranquilo, pero no por ello menos molesto Duke, sentándose a su lado- Perdí una apuesta.

.-¡Jajajajaja! ¿Y qué clase de maniático te hizo usar tu propio castigo?

.-Kaiba.- Dijo simplemente, haciendo que Joey se enderezara en su sitio.

.-¿Qué?- Atinó a decir atropelladamente.

.-Pues sí- El ojivede cerró los ojos-. Ayer nos encontramos por casualidad, una cosa llevo a la otra, y todo terminó en un duelo. Como podrás imaginar, Kaiba pateó mí trasero y me hizo utilizar éste traje en la mañana.- Suspiró tratando de guardar dignidad- Si quieres que te diga la verdad, ya no recuerdo bien la discusión ni el duelo, creo que el haber perdido me dejó en un verdadero shock.

.-Ehrm… ¿Duke?- Empezó el rubio casi hablando en un susurro- ¿Estás seguro de que… ahh… fue Kaiba?

.-¡Pues claro!- Bufó molesto- No recuerdo muchas cosas ¡pero sé contra quien perdí!

.-Cla-claro…- Respondió algo nervioso.

Volteó su vista hasta concentrarla en el césped totalmente asombrado. Había recordado un _pequeño_ detalle del sueño Kaiba-Lucifer-tengocalor: él había dicho que quería ver a Duke en un disfraz de perro.

Angustiado y casi sin aliento, Joey abrió los ojos al doble, ajeno al hecho que Devlin de estaba hablando.

"_Recuerda todo el sueño,"_ Se dijo a sí mismo "_¿qué hice? Acepté el pacto que Kaiba me ofrecía, el cual era cumplir todo lo que yo quisiera por un día. Y ahora que lo pienso, todo lo que dije se cumplió: no trabajé pero me pagaron, hice muy bien el examen, vi a Duke con traje de perro, ¡incluso el mismo Kaiba se fue cuando se lo pedí en voz alta!"_ Parpadeó asombrado "_¿Será posible… que no haya sido un sueño?..."_

.-Imposible…- Dijo en un hilo de voz, casi sin ver nada de lo concentrado que estaba en sus pensamientos.

.-¡¡Joey, te hablo!- Le gritó Duke, haciendo que, por fin, reaccionara al verlo.- ¿Qué te sucede?

.-¿Eh?- Quiso intentar una sonrisa, pero nada salió; todavía estaba muy asombrado- Na-nada, Duke.- Parpadeó nuevamente- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

.-¡Sí, por favor!- Le respondió casi sonriendo- Tú debes saber cómo quitarme ésta cosa, nada más llegue a mi casa, lo quemaré. ¡Incluso falté a clases por esto!

Joey asintió a penas resaltando el dato de que, en verdad, no habían visto a Duke por la mañana, pero es que no era su costumbre verse temprano; ya que estaban en secciones distintas por lo general se encontraban en los recesos y en la salida.

Tomando un poco más de aire del necesario, Joey estiró su mano hasta donde sabía que estaba el cierre del traje, y tiró de él con suavidad. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no cedía, no sólo frunció el entrecejo, sino que también tiró con toda la fuerza que pudo.

.-Te lo dije- Recalcó el ojiverde con irritación.

El rubio iba a empezar a gritar con impaciencia, sino fuera porque otra mejor idea se cruzó por su mente. Tal vez no serviría, pero le ayudaría para comprobar cierto punto, que aún no dejaba su mente en paz.

.-Deseo…- Empezó- Deseo que puedas quitarte el traje.

Cuando terminó, Duke se volteó a verlo con molestia en un movimiento rápido que hizo que sus orejitas de perro chocaran contra su cara.

.-¡Yo también deseo quitármelo!- Casi le gritó apretando los dientes- Si fuera tan fácil como para quitármelo yo mismo, ¡hace mucho tiempo lo hubiera hecho!- Llevó su mano hasta el cierre del traje- ¿Cree que no he intent---?

Con total asombro, Duke observó como su mano bajaba el cierre, con una sencillez increíble. En menos de tres segundos se había quitado el traje, para después arrojarlo al piso y respirar profundamente aliviado.

Sin embargo, Joey seguía plantado en el suelo mirando asombrado como Duke se movía libre del disfraz por fin, modelando el uniforme de la escuela. _Dios._ Bien, eso pudo haber sido casualidad. Sí, definitivamente. Tal vez, otra prueba no estaría mal.

.-Quiero un helado de vainilla.- Dijo en voz alta, haciendo que Duke se volteara a verlo, casi sonriendo. Sin más, llevó sus manos hasta su bolsillo de donde sacó un billete de cuya nominación no se enteró.

.-Yo te lo compraré ahí- Señaló un puesto de helado en la acera de al frente de la escuela-, sólo porque trataste de ayudarme, y _para comprar tu silencio_- Entornó los ojos graciosamente, haciendo resaltar la línea negra que siempre se dibujaba-. Ya vengo.

Joey lo vio marcharse a paso lento, revelando un semblante tan extrañado, que de haber tenido un espejo se hubiera reído. De acuerdo, eso pudo ser pura suerte. ¡Es decir! ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué el helado cayera del cielo a sus manos?

.-Una última prueba- Se dijo a sí mismo decidido-: no quiero que haya más clases por el resto del día. Quiero el día libre.

Esperó unos segundos, casi deseando escuchar gritos de júbilo desde la infraestructura, pero nada sucedió. Oh, bueno… tal vez, su suerte se había acabado.

.-¡Joey! ¡Joey!- Vio como Yuugi lo llamaba a la par que corría hasta él con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, seguido por Yami muy de cerca- ¡¡No vas a creer lo que acaba de pasar!

Joey torció las cejas con curiosidad e impaciencia. ¡Dioses! No sabía si quería o no oír la noticia…

.-¡No habrá clases por el resto del día! Al parecer los profesores tendrán una reunión de emergencia por quién sabe qué cosa, ¡por lo que podemos irnos temprano!- Sonrió el bicolor aún más grande- ¿No es genial?

El rubio quedó sin palabras durante unos momentos, para sólo caer en cuenta de que esperaban una respuesta de su parte cuando el helado que Duke le había comprado apareció en su campo de visión, esperando ser reclamado.

Cuando tomó el frío refrigerio entre sus manos, no pudo más que parpadear desconcertado. Sólo después de abrir el alimento y probar un poco de su sabor, fue que pudo recuperar el mando de su respiración demasiado pausada para su gusto.

¡Todos sus deseos se cumplían! ¡¡Al parecer no había sido sólo un sueño! ¡En verdad había hecho un trato con Lucifer! ¿O era Kaiba?

Sonrió a sus anchas en pensar en las posibilidades, y dijo antes de comerse su helado, lo suficientemente feliz y rápido, como para que le congelase el cerebro por unos segundos.

.-Es el día más genial de mi vida, Yuug.

.-

**«-------**

.-

Joey, Tristán, Yuugi y Yami, estaban sentado en la mesa de la esquina, de una de las tantas cafeterías de la ciudad, tomando unas malteadas, que, muy extrañamente, le había regalado al rubio cuando las pidió.

Comentaban el muy buen día que habían pasado. Primero, fueron a la arcada, en donde jugaron hasta cansarse, algunos se sorprendieron un poco de que el dinero no se les gastara, pero lo dejaron pasar con facilidad. Tristán había insistido en jugar el premio más pequeño de la lotería, ¡y se lo habían ganado los cuatro! Luego, habían terminado en la cafetería.

.-Ha sido un día estupendo.- Comentó Yami cerrando los ojos, pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros de Yuugi, en un gesto algo posesivo. Los otros dos amigos sonrieron.

.-¡Así es!- Sonrió el catire- Amigos, admítanlo: doy suerte.

.-¡Jaja! Sólo por hoy diré que, _tal vez_, tengas razón en eso. Es decir: ¡a ti te regalaron las malteadas!

Wheeler sonrió complacido de ver su capricho hecho realidad. Había entendido el mecanismo por el que funcionaban sus deseos; no era magia, todo tenía una explicación lógica. Por un momento había pensado, que cada vez que deseara algo, ése algo se materializaría frente a sus ojos, no obstante, se dio cuenta de que todo había tenido una razón para que sucediera.

Por las malteadas, la chica prácticamente le había dicho que él le gustaba. Duke había perdido una apuesta. Sus amigos habían guardado dinero de más al ir a la arcada. Kaiba había amanecido sin paciencia, etcétera, etcétera.

Sonrió. ¡Oh, que buen día!

.-¿Qué fecha es hoy?- Preguntó Yuugi estudiándolos con sus grandes y vivos ojos.

.-17 de octubre.- Respondió Yami con simpleza.

.-¡Oh, Dios!- Exclamó el pequeño- Faltan tan sólo 8 días.

.-¿Para qué?

.-Para el cumpleaños de Kaiba-kun.

El rubio al oír eso se atragantó con la malteada que bebía. Empezó a golpearse el pecho, tratando de volver a respirar normalmente. ¿Qué? ¿Ya? ¡¿Tan pronto era 25 de octubre!

_Diablos._

.-¿Le piensan regalar algo?- Preguntó el moreno del grupo con una tranquilidad de el rubio envidió.

.-¡Pues claro!- Respondió Yuugi sonriendo dulcemente- Kaiba-kun nos ha ayudado mucho, y además, aunque no lo admita, se ha hecho nuestro amigo indirecto.

.-Ciertamente el _grupo de aventuras_ no está completo sin él.- Opinó Yami cerrando los ojos- También pienso en que debemos regalarle algo.

Joey bajó la cara sintiéndose algo angustiado. Un regalo para Kaiba. Era casi ridículo, pero el 25 de octubre era una fecha que siempre lo ponía en una disyuntiva: quería y a la vez no, llegar a ella.

Por un lado, quería que llegara ya que era el cumpleaños de Kaiba, después de todo. ¿Qué mejor oportunidad para regalarle algo especial? ¿Tal vez algo insinuante… algo especial? Sin embargo, tampoco quería que llegara (tan rápido) ¡porque nunca encontraba un dichoso regalo que lo sintiera digno del ricachón ese!

Todos los años era el mismo cuento mal contado. Kaiba era una persona que tenía todo lo que quería, además, tenía gustos lo suficientemente definidos, como para casi parecer excéntrico.

Rayos. Esperaba que ese año fuese diferente; que al menos no terminara regalándole una caja de chocolates, como el año pasado, sólo para enterarse que el ricachón no era fanático del dulce.

Para cuando alzó la vista nuevamente, sus amigos habían entablado otra conversación y otro tema; como si Kaiba no fuese lo suficientemente importante, como para pasar toda la vida hablando de él. Sin embargo, a pesar de que en su mente se seguían paseando las dudas, no pudo evitar seguir el hilo de la conversación.

Y la tarde, terminó más rápido de lo que hubiera esperado.

.-

**.-------»**

.-

Joey colocó la sábana sobre su cuerpo tibio, un poco dudoso. Estaba listo para dormir. Acostado en su pequeña pero suave cama, sintiendo normal la temperatura del ambiente.

Había llegado a su casa a la mejor hora, al punto que pudo ver un anime que le encantaba por la televisión que, extrañamente, había cambiado de horario ése día. Su padre había llegado antes que él, y _descansaba_ en su respectivo cuarto, reposando todo el líquido etílico que había en su sangre. Había quedado satisfecho con la cena.

Repasando había sido un gran día para él, sino fuera por el detallito que aún no lo dejaba: no sabía qué regalarle a Kaiba el día de su cumpleaños. Y, dentro de algunos minutos, sólo quedarían siete días para pensarlo.

De repente, una idea brilló en su cabeza de tal forma, que casi creyó haber prendido un bombillo en la oscuridad. Volteó su cara de forma rápida hasta el reloj digital que descansaba en su mesita de noche, y complacido vio que marcaban las 11 y 34 de la noche, tiempo suficiente para pedir su último deseo.

.-Deseo saber qué clase de regalo sería el mejor para Kaiba.

A penas terminó de hablar, dejó que el silencio se adueñara de la habitación, esperando que la respuesta a su pregunta se le dibujara en la mente, sin embargo, no recibió más que una ola de sueño casi devastadora.

Trató de luchar contra ella con todas sus fuerzas, pero sólo se cansó más, por lo que, de un momento a otro, dejó de luchar cayendo inmediatamente en un sueño profundo.

Consecuentemente, entró el calor en la habitación. El proceso de lento cocinar empezaba; esperaba que, en realidad, no lo molestase tanto como la última vez.

A penas tuvo que esperar unos segundos de sentir su cuerpo sudando, para abrir los ojos y encontrarlo todo bañado de un rojo casi suave. Él seguía en la cama, pero al ver a alguien sentado al frente de la misma, se enderezó.

.-Bueno, no fue tan quemante como antes, ¿verdad?- Le preguntó Kaiba con una sonrisa.

"_No, éste no es Kaiba."_ Se recordó a sí mismo.

.-¿Por qué tienes ésa apariencia?- Preguntó curioso, sólo para observar, como Lucifer se encogía de hombros divertido.

.-El Rey del Infierno debe tener lo mejor, ¿no es cierto? Y me gustó ésta forma.- Sonrió de medio lado- ¿Qué? ¿A ti no te gusta?

Joey se sintió sonrojar después de la pregunta dicha en un tono sensual. ¿Qué si le gustaba…? ¡Rayos! Para ser más obvio, tendría que escribirse un: "Me gusta Kaiba" en la frente.

.-¡Bueno!- Siguió sonriendo el ojiazul- Cumplí mi parte del trato, ¿no es así? Cumplí todos y cada uno de tus deseos.

Durante un segundo, al rubio se le secó la garganta a sabiendas de lo que venía a continuación: el pago. Pero luego recordó dos cosas: la primera, que ese Kaiba le había prometido no tomar nada _notorio_, la segunda: que no todos sus deseos se habían cumplido.

.-Espera, espera, Señor de los cuernos.- Le dijo en un tono de burla, es que no lo podía evitar, ya que tenía la apariencia de Kaiba- No has cumplido todos mis pedidos; todavía te falta uno muy importante.

Lucifer bufó cerrando los ojos, recargándose un poco sobre la silla lujosa en la que se encontraba.

.-Lo sé: el regalo de… Seto Kaiba, aún no lo tienes resuelto.- Ahora sonrió- Lo que debes hacer es darle algo digno de él.

.-¡Oh, claro!- Ironizó Joey- ¡Es tan sencillo! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? ¡Pero que estúpido soy! Algo digno de él, por supuesto…- Ahora, su tono fue molesto- ¡¿Qué puede ser digno para Seto Kaiba! Es rico, tiene lo que quiere y para colmo…- Suspiró-, ¿qué tanta importancia puede darle al regalo que le haría su perro?

Durante una milésima de segundo, el rubio se sintió ridículo por haber dicho eso, pero luego recapacitó de quién era su interlocutor, seguramente, él ya estaba más que enterado de sus sentimientos y pensamientos.

Sintió como aquel Kaiba se levantaba de su asiento, y se acercaba a su cama con pasos lentos pero elegantes. Sintió como su mano le acariciaba los cabellos con suavidad, enviándole descargas de fuego por todo el cuerpo; pero no dolía, no dolía para nada, todo lo contrario, se sentían increíblemente bien.

.-No te preocupes- Le dijo con suavidad-, después de todo, el mejor amigo del hombre es el perro.- Como sintió de el rubio iba a reprocharle su comentario, se apresuró en agregar- No tienes nada que perder regalándole algo.

.-Aja, pero volvemos al mismo problema- Siguió Joey en un tono bajo- ¿qué le regalo?

.-Algo tan digno de él, que sólo Seto Kaiba pueda apreciar.

.-Le sigues dando vueltas al asunto.- Se movió de tal manera, que ya se le hiciera imposible acariciarlo- ¡Yo sé que tú sabes qué puedo regalarle! ¡Y quiero saberlo!

Kaiba sólo sonrió.

.-Lo lamento, Pequeño Joey, pero tu tiempo de pedidos acabó.

El que aún estaba sentado en su cama abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, al procesar la información, casi con miedo. Pero, pero…

.-¡Pero yo te lo pedí cuando aún tenía tiempo!

.-Cierto, deseaste saber qué tipo de regalo darle, y ya te respondí; no me hagas repetirme.

.-¡Ggrrr, pero eso no me sirve de nada!- Le gritó con furia el catire mientras apretaba su puño izquierdo.

.-Tu cumpla por no especificar.- Kaiba sonrió más ampliamente- Ahora, mí pago. ¡Oh, no pongas esa cara! Vamos, sabías que éste momento llegaría.

El de cabello castaño sonrió aún más al ver la expresión asustada de su _cliente._ Vaya que iba a disfrutar aquello…

.-Yo, yo…- Empezó el mortal con inseguridad- cumplo lo que digo; así que estoy dispuesto a pagar. ¿Cuál es tu precio?

.-Tu alma.

Lo dijo tan simplemente, que al Wheeler le tomó más de dos segundos procesar la información. ¡¿QUÉ!

.-¡¿Mí alma! ¡¡Pero dijiste que no tomarías nada importante! ¡¡Que ni lo notaría! ¡No puedes hacer eso, faltarías a tu palabra!

.-Vuelves a ladrar, perro, otra vez ¿nunca te cansas?- Rodó sus ojos- En primera: no _tomaré_ tu alma, sólo la haré de mí propiedad, seguirás con ella. En segunda: sí puedes seguir viviendo aún si tu alma estuviera muerta, y no lo notarías, sin contar, claro, que de la nada te asaltarían ganas suicidas, y tercero: oh, claro que puedo hacerlo.

.-Pe-pero… ¡Es mí alma! ¡No puede ser tuya! ¡Es una parte de mí!- Casi gritó Joey asustado.

.-Veamos, veamos.- Suspiró Kaiba con calma- Si bien ya sabes que tu alma es sólo parte de ti, sabrás que no eres sólo alma; simplemente, ahí se almacenan cosas y te da energías, la luz, bla, bla, bla. Como ya te dije, tú te la quedarás, no te quiero muerto.

.-¡Pero tampoco quiero ser tu esclavo!- Exclamó el rubio algo alterado.

.-No lo serás.- Le respondió Lucifer haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la mano- Sólo te quiero para mí, es todo, digamos que como una garantía de que estarás conmigo, aunque puede que tú jamás lo notes, e incluso lo olvides.

.-No me gusta.- Le dijo el dueño con Dragón de ojos rojos con seguridad.

.-No me importa, tú aceptaste.- Sonrió un poco, mientras que se inclinaba sobre la cama, haciendo que Joey se acostara en la misma, tratando de mantener distancias.- ¿Crees saber dónde está la sede de tu alma?- Le preguntó con voz suave.

.-Yo… yo… Ehh…

.-Es aquí.-Y luego, con cuidado, posó su mano sobre el pecho de Joey, para empezar a bajarla con suavidad, pero tocando libremente el cuerpo de rubio sobre la ropa, detuvo su mano sobre su vientre, tan sólo unos centímetros más abajo del ombligo, y siempre mirándolo a los ojos.- ¿No lo sabías? El alma puede estar quebrada y regada, pero este es su lugar original.

Joey, por su parte, no podía moverse. No porque físicamente estuviera imposibilitado, sino que _mental y emocionalmente_ estaba hecho un revoltijo. La suave caricia sobre su cuerpo había despertado en él emociones indescriptiblemente fuertes, y la mano puesta en su vientre no ayudaba mucho, a pesar de no rozar su parte privada.

Suspiró con fuerza, tratando de recuperar el aire, y lo logró cuando Kaiba retiró la mano de su cuerpo, no obstante, no duró mucho su alivio, ya que inmediatamente, un punto exacto en su vientre empezó a brillar en morado, lanzando grandes destellos de luz. Asustado, empezó a moverse gritando.

.-¡¿Qué me haces!- Le dijo- ¡Quítamelo! ¡No te la lleves! ¡Quítalo!

.-Calma, perro, calma.- Le habló Kaiba, deteniendo todo su movimiento al tomarlo por los hombros.- Yo no estoy haciendo nada, lo que brilla es tu alma.

Bastante asombrado, y sintiéndose cerca del shock, Joey bajó la vista hasta el punto de luz morada, viéndola con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

.-¿Qué… qué quieres decir?

.-Que lo que brilla es la luz de tu alma.- Le explicó lucifer casi con fastidio, en un tono cansado- Digamos que eres un ser de luz, y por lo tanto, tu alma brilla bastante.- Sonrió- Ése brillo lo provocas tú, si tan sólo te controlaras, dejaría de brillar.

Sin saber qué responder, el rubio cerró los ojos, tratando de, al menos regularizar su respiración, pero al segundo comprendió que aquello era imposible en aquellos momentos. Le tomó alrededor de 5 minutos calmarse medianamente, y pudo lograrlo meditando muy profundamente las cosas.

De acuerdo, ahora su alma era de Lucifer, pero él la conservaría. Fríamente, hasta sonaba fácil.

.-Antes de que lo preguntes- Oyó la voz de Kaiba, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados-, no, no te transformarás en un demonio o algo así; esto es bastante simbólico si quieres verlo de alguna manera, la cual no explicaré. Ahora tu alma _también_ es mía; puedes ir en paz.- Lo sintió sonreír.

Con la respiración y los pensamientos más controlados, Joey abrió los ojos, y se encontró todo en calma. Miró a Lucifer directamente a sus ojos azules decidido. Si algo había aprendido del verdadero Kaiba, era a jamás darse por vencido si pelear, y definitivamente, no iba a empezar en esa ocasión.

.-Espera, ¿qué puedo hacer para volver a ganar mí alma de nuevo? ¡Quiero que sea sólo mía! O entregársela a quién yo quiera, y estoy seguro de que no eres tú el que quiero.

.-Oh, vamos, si tengo la forma de quien tú quieres.- Le sonrió coquetamente.

.-No me importa.- Casi rechinó los dientes- No eres él, y así no me sirve. ¡Yo no lo quiero sólo por el físico! ¡Si en verdad conocieras a Kaiba sabrías muchas cosas positivas de él!

El Señor del Infierno rodó los ojos en un gesto de burla.

.-Ya se nos puso romántico el perro.

.-Tal vez no las veas en seguida- Siguió Joey ignorando olímpicamente el comentario reciente- ¡Pero las tiene! Sólo hay que ser observador. Y antes de desviarme de nuevo: ¡debe haber una forma en que pueda conseguir mi alma de regreso! ¡Sé que la hay!

.-¿Ah, sí?- Preguntó curioso Kaiba, mirándolo con una burla retadora- ¿Cuál?

.-Dime cual es el regalo que alguien como Kaiba merece, y si logro hacerlo bien: mí alma vuelve a mí- Se cruzó de brazos seriamente- , sino: no me quejaré más, y te dejaré actuar a voluntad.

.-Perro, perro- Canturreó Kaiba con burla- Yo _siempre_ actúo a voluntad, aunque se me tenga prohibido violar la tuya, déjame decirte que las amenazas no funcionan.- Sonrió un poco, cerrando los ojos- Sin embargo, tu propuesta me atrae, así que acepto.

Aunque no lo demostró exteriormente, Joey quiso parpadear lo suficientemente extrañado, como para fruncir el entrecejo. ¿Había aceptado? ¿Sin más ni más? ¿Sin peleas? ¿Sin más reglas? ¿Nada?

.-¿En… en serio?- Preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

.-Claro,- Le siguió sonriendo- te daré hasta el 25 de octubre para que puedas lograr tu cometido; toda una semana.

.-Eh…- Dudó un poco- Me parece bien. ¡Ejem! ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Kaiba sonrió lo suficientemente divertido, como para preocupar al rubio de manera peligrosamente neurótica.

.-De acuerdo, Seto Kaiba es, sin duda alguna, una persona difícil. Estoy seguro de que te enredarías si trataras de definirlo con palabras, así que te ahorraré ladridos. Es complicado, pero no por eso aturdidor; su sólo ser se hace notar, pero no por el ruido, sino por la fuerza. Es difícil de manejar y comprender, pero no imposible. Su esencia es especial y poderosa, tan igualmente hechizante como fría. ¿Voy bien, o quieres agregar algo?

.-Eh… no.- Pudo murmurar a duras penas.

.-¿Tienes alguna palabra, frase o nombre que defina todo eso?- Soltó una risa- Por supuesto, que no sea _Seto Kaiba._

El rubio bajó los ojos pensando. De acuerdo, eso jamás se le había ocurrido, él sólo pensaba en Kaiba e inconscientemente, le atribuía un millón de características de las cuales lo sabía poseedor; pero no por ello las enumeró, mucho menos le dio un nombre.

.-Si deseas regalarle algo digno, puedes regalarle _Il trillo del diavolo_.- Sonrió.

.-¿El… trino del diablo?- Preguntó Joey dudoso- ¿Eso existe? ¿Se puede regalar? ¿Tú lo tienes?

.-¡Jum!- Cerró los ojos con elegancia- Nada más pienso que me has sorprendido con el italiano, para que me salgas con ése ladrido tan potente. _Il trillo del diavolo_ es un soneto de violín; si te interesa puedes buscar su historia, es- Sonrió malignamente- una preciosa y elegante melodía. Casi parece hecha para el mismo Kaiba; seguramente apreciará que alguien se la dedique.

.-¿Violín, eh?- Luego de unos minutos, el rubio sonrió sintiendo más seguro- ¡No se oye tan difícil! A pesar de que estés colado por ahí, no debe ser la gran cosas, es decir, ya estuve contigo, tocar tu melodía será pan comido. Pero, ¿cómo estás seguro de que le gustará?

Lucifer abrió sus brillantes ojos, aún enmarcados por una media sonrisa.

.-Yo sé muchas cosas, y una vez la escuches, pensarás en él inmediatamente, algo te lo recordará; si gustas lo dejas a tu intuición.

.-Me parece bien.- Joey sonrió- ¡Me alegro que hayas aceptado! ¡Lo haré!

.-Me alegro de tu confianza, supongo entonces que nos veremos dentro de una semana, sea cual sea el resultado, ¿te parece?

.-¡De acuerdo!- Le dijo, denotando gran determinación y energía- ¡Ya verás que me quedaré con mí alma!

Kaiba tan sólo avanzó hasta quedar bastante cerca del rubio como respuesta. Éste, al ver tan observado, no pudo hacer más que tragar nervioso. ¿Y ahora?

.-Dime, ¿quieres tu beso de buenas noches?- Le preguntó mirando directamente sus ojos, con una voz aterciopelada.

Ni siquiera pudo responder, porque cuando pudo poner a funcionar su boca, los labios de el otro se cerraron sobre los suyos con una fuerza embriagadora e incitante.

Creyó que siempre amaría el final de sus sueños.

Para cuando despertó, de nuevo sudando, y se acomodó en su cama, importándole bien poco la sábana en el piso, con sólo un pensamiento positivo rondando su mente.

"_Maté dos pájaros de un tiro. Sólo tengo que aprender a tocar una pieza de violín, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?"_

Mañana lo sabría.

.-

**.------- »**

.-

**Fin del capítulo 2.**

.-

**Notas:**

Wueno! Aquí está la 2° parte del trío de capítulo que es el fic presente. Oh, Ra! En serio espero no haber decepcionado a nadie… o no a más de uno, al menos.

Lo que dice Lucifer/Kaiba de la sede del alma es cierto; se encuentra un poco abajo del ombligo, en el segundo chakra, y su regente es Zadkiel, lo que explica el color morado (xDU Más o menos). Ciertamente, el alma puede estar fragmentada (cuando se sufren golpes emocionales fuertes), e incluso muerta (las _buenas_ depresiones). Claro, todo esto tiene solución, pero preparen el Reiki parejo…

¿Vieron que estudiar angeología y reiki es muy provechoso? xDU (o.óU Si quieren más información, y viven en Caracas: mándenme un e-mail! n.n)

Puuuues, sí; Joey ya hizo el pacto, y ya se ve más o menos el porqué del título. xDD ¿No les gustó Duke de perro? A Petra sí…

Bueno! Ya saben cual es mi e-mail, cualquier cosa. Espero no haberles hecho perder el tiempo.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

¡No te pierdas!

Zelshamada.


	3. Allegro Assai

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

"_Il trillo del Diavolo"_

**«-------»**

**Notas1:**

¡Último capítulo! ¡Último capítulo! n.n Que alegría.

MUCHÍSIMAS gracias a: **Juny S. Tao** (¡Gracias! Espero que te guste éste final! xD), **BaLucita** (Síe! xD Fue divertido!), **Seikas** (Oh, bueno! Es que, en realidad, esta idea no es muy original! xDD Pero, como está inspirada en una leyenda, no quise cambiarlo mucho! n.nU A mí tampoco me gustaría ver al diablo! xD), **Marineneko** (Me sonrojé! xD Gracias, gracias. Espero que te guste lo que hace el rubio), **Mog** (Sí, sí! Todo el estudio del alma es muy interesante; bueno, yo lo estudio, y no pude evitar colar eso por ahí! xD Mira que luego me emociono y no dejo de hablar del tema, jeje), **Madrik and Sam Pegasus** (Sigo sintiéndome muy halagada! Espero, en verdad, que te guste éste desenlace), **Ale** (xD Síe, Joey es un caso), **Marieru Takaishi** (xD Bueno, el perro trata de resistirse), **Rei Dark Angel** (Sí, de repente la idea de ver a Joey con el diablo ya no es tan descabellada, ne? xD), **Takami Megunata** (Sabes que me sonrojo! Pero qué honor hacer escrito tu primer SetoJoey! xD Espero que te siga gustando), **marisa** (Bueno, todo sea por su alma!), **Lady-Amaltea **(Mí vida! xD Pues, adoré mi imagen mental de Joey con un violín, ahora siempre será eso. Y sí! A penas busqué una fecha, dije "¿17 de octubre? Lily! xDDD" Espero te guste), y **lady mameha** (Vaya! Me siento muy halagada que lo leas, aunque no te guste la pareja. Gracias!).

Y también gracias a todas las personas que lo leyeron en general pero no pudieron dejar un comentario; aunque se les agradecería también! xDDD

Bien, éste el final… ¡¡Espero, en verdad, les guste!

.-

**«-------»**

.--

.-

**Parte 3era:** Allegro Assai

.-

.-

_.-¿Il trillo del diavolo?_- Preguntó la señorita que tan amablemente les atendía con un semblante sorprendido.

.-¡Sí, sí!- Le sonrió el rubio con algo de incomodidad, ¡vaya que aquella chica abría bien grande los ojos!- Me preguntaba si podría ser, por favor, lo primero que me enseñen a tocar.

Yuugi, aunque más abajo, no pudo dejar de notar la cara de espanto de la chica. El tricolor no entendía muy bien la situación: su mejor amigo había llegado a la escuela diciendo que quería empezar clases de violín, y a pesar de que no le dio muchas explicaciones, lo acompañó gustoso hasta la academia de música; sin embargo, verlo tan entusiasmado por una pieza en especial le hacía sospechar de los posibles motivos ocultos.

No se creía eso de que el rubio se aburría en las tardes.

Sin contar que su intuición prácticamente le gritaba que el pedido de Joey no iba a poder ser cumplido tan fácilmente. Nada fácilmente.

.-Eeh… ¿por qué… quiere tocar esa pieza exactamente?- Preguntó la señorita, tratando de clamarse.

.-Razones personales, espero no se ofenda por no decirle.- Siguió sonriendo.

.-Joven Wheeler,- Le dijo bajando la vista - ¿Qué tan avanzado está en violín? ¿Ha hecho algún solo alguna vez?

.-¡Oh, no!- El rubio siguió el rubio moviendo las manos en un gesto de despreocupación- Ni si quiera sé leer las partituras, mucho menos tomar un violín; pero tenía la esperanza de que, si practicaba día y noche, dentro de una semana pudiera tocar la pieza.

Si Joey quería agregar algo a su pequeño y muy rápido discurso, se vio interrumpido por un gemido de la muchacha, que lo veía ahora con ojos aún más grandes que los de Yuugi y Mokuba juntos. Casi daba miedo.

.-¿Está usted bien?- Preguntó el chico Motou amablemente.

Aunque tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pudo responder:

.-¡Usted está loco!

.-¿Qué?- Preguntaron ambos amigos en coro.

.-¡No se puede enseñar a tocar el trino del diablo así como así! ¡Mucho menos en una semana! ¡Eso es un soneto para los profesionales de los profesionales!

.-Aah…- Dejó escapar Joey con la boca muy abierta- ¿Es muy difícil?

.-¡Joven!- Le reclamó la que les atendía- ¡Se ve que usted no sabe nada de violín!- Durante una fracción de segundo, se sintió regañado- _¡Il trillo del diavolo_ le cuesta has a los profesionales! ¿Tan si quiera sabe por qué lleva ése nombre?

.-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Yuugi con curiosidad, al ver que su amigo aún no cerraba la boca para poder responder correctamente.

.-¡Oh, Dios!

Y así la joven empezó el relato, tratando de calmarse poco a poco mientras lo contaba.

_Il trillo del diavolo_ o Trino del diablo, había sido compuesto por Giuseppe Tartini por un año que la chica a penas pudo precisar ("_Mil setecientos y déle…"_). Tenía una historia de lo más interesante, que hacía que Joey perdiera más y más el aliento, a la par que la escuchaba.

Según habían encontrado en el diario del músico italiano (Tartini), contaba que una noche mientras dormía, el diablo se coló en sus sueños y lo persuadió a que hiciera un pacto con él (vendiéndole su alma, dicen algunos). _En el sueño_, todos sus caprichos fueron cumplidos a penas los decía. Entonces, Tartini retó al Diablo a tocar su violín, y la música que el Rey de la oscuridad tocó, fue algo tan mágico, divino y fuera de éste mundo, que el violinista despertó totalmente emocionado, extasiado y maravillado.

Con ése mismo ánimo y tratando de recordar aunque fuera un poco de la melodía, el músico se dispuso a pasar las notas que quedaban en su cabeza a una partitura; sin embargo, -cuenta él- lo que pudo hacer, a pesar de haber sido lo mejor de su obra, no le llegaba ni a los talones a lo que el Diablo le había tocado en sueños. Se sintió frustrado.

A parte de la gran leyenda, la sonata tenía una característica que la hacía particularmente difícil: Llegar a la tercera nota. Debían sostenerse simultáneamente dos notas con el violín, de tal manera que una tercera se produjera; éste fenómeno acústico, se le denominaba sonido diferencia, o sonido de Tartini. No por nada se llamaba _Il trillo del diavolo._ (Además de que contaba de tres partes)

El soneto representaba todo un reto para los profesionales, y era una obra muy respetada.

Cuando la chica dio fin a la historia, se encontró de lleno con los ojos mieles del rubio abiertos de par en par y totalmente desenfocados. Algo preocupada, miró al niño bajito buscando alguna respuesta al comportamiento del alto, pero sólo se encontró con que el chico tricolor estaba tan confundido como ella, sólo que más preocupado.

Una parte de Joey se negaba a creer completamente lo que había escuchado. ¡Ése maldito Diablo era tan bastardo como el verdadero Kaiba! ¡¡Le puso adrede el peor reto de todos! ¡¡Y en una melodía inspirada por él mismo! ¡¿Por qué tuvo que aceptar la propuesta sin saber bien en lo que se metía!

Ahora… ahora… su alma… ¡Oh, _Dios_, no! ¡En verdad no quería que su alma le perteneciera a Lucifer! ¡No quería! ¿Por qué se tuvo que haberse dejado llevar por la impresión inicial del primer sueño, y aceptar el estúpido trato de tener al Diablo como sirviente? **¡¿Por qué!**

.-Ra, si existes: manifiéstate.- Dijo en voz alto, sin pensar.

Para su sorpresa, sintió como era sacudido fuertemente para ser regresado a la realidad. Luego de ver las manos de Yuugi en su chaqueta, todo quedó claro al saberse jamaqueado por el más pequeño.

Parpadeando, se hizo nuevamente consiente de su exterior, y cayó en cuenta de que hace tiempo que no respiraba correctamente, por lo que le empezó a faltar el aliento. Peligrosamente cerca de jadear, cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse.

Sabía que después de salir de ahí le debía una gran explicación a Yuugi, pero por el momento no era lo que más le importaba. También sabía que no llegaría el 25 de octubre sin pelear. Iba a tratar. Se inscribiría en las clases de violín, y trataría como pudiera de tocar aunque sea una parte de la melodía.

A pesar de toda su alteración y nerviosismo, visualizó la cara de Kaiba casi sonriendo. Aquél no era Lucifer, el que imaginaba ahora era el verdadero Seto Kaiba, y en su imaginación lo miraba algo sorprendido, algo complacido y algo feliz.

Su regalo de cumpleaños, su perfecto regalo de cumpleaños era ése soneto; ¡Y por amor a _Dios_ que quería hacerlo bien! Así tuviera que venderle su alma al Diablo. (Muy paradójicamente hablando)

Sentía las miradas de las dos personas estudiándole; a buen seguro estaba pálido, Yuugi estaría preocupado. Y aunque no había tenido intenciones de abrir los ojos, una melodía que empezaba lo sacó de su mundo de sombras, haciendo que la imagen de Kaiba volviera a aparecer en su cerebro con más fuerza.

.-¿Qué…?- Trató de decir, sin embargo, la chica encargada le interrumpió.

.-Éste es un fragmento de la melodía.

Y el rubio no pudo estar más de acuerdo en que era hermosa, elegante, fría, casi melancólica, difícil, cambiante, llevadera, seductora, atrayente, pero que, a la vez, marcaba un límite.

"_Kaiba."_

_«Lo dejas a tu intuición.»_ Recordó las palabras que el Kaiba-Diablo le había dicho en sueños.

Sí, el sonido de violines lo hechizaba más y más, y no podía dejar de pensar en el joven y alto millonario que tanto le gustaba.

Ya no tenía dudas, interpretarle aquella melodía debía ser el regalo perfecto para alguien como Kaiba. Sólo para él. A nadie le importaba el mismísimo Diablo, casi parecía _inspirada_ _por y para_ el ojiazul.

.-Yo…- Empezó a decir en un hilo de voz, en medio de todos los sonidos hermosos del violín; se aclaró la garganta- Yo quiero intentarlo. Empezaré hoy mismo si es posible y al menos trataré.- Subió la vista con decisión.- Nada pierdo con intentarlo.

Yuugi sonrió un copo más calmado, pero no por ello menos curioso. Ése cambio de personalidad de una indecisa a una fuerte, con la firme convicción de tratar, era el Joey que él conocía y quería, como los mejores amigos que eran.

El rubio no se salvaría de un interrogatorio, pero al menos tenía la certeza de que lo que fuera que le pasara a Joey en esos momentos, lo afrontaría con la misma contundencia de siempre.

La chica no pudo hacer más que asentir, bastante contrariada consigo misma. Si ése chico lograba tocar la pieza en una semana, empezando desde cero, podría ser considerado un genio, o, como decía la leyenda, un vendedor de su alma al Diablo.

.-Dijo que quería empezar hoy mismo, ¿no?

.-

**.-------»**

.-

Joey estaba sentado en su silla correspondiente, con su cara recargada sobre su mano derecha, y a su vez, el mismo brazo, sobre su mesa. Miraba hacia la ventana, más concretamente, miraba las gotas de lluvia caer desde el cielo y bañar todo, incluso, golpear el cristal un par de veces.

Se sentía sin mucho ánimo, tal vez, producto de no haber dormido en toda la noche, después de todo, se la había pasado practicado con el violín todas las horas que pudo. A eso de las 3 de la mañana, supuso que debía descansar, sobretodo, al sentir sus manos más acalambradas que nunca.

Pero se lo merecía por imbécil, aún era un estúpido por haber creído que podría sostener dos míseras notas a la vez aunque fuera por cinco segundos. Maldito esperanzado.

Se había esforzado toda la semana, incluso saltándose comidas para aprender rápidamente, y en todo ese tiempo a penas podía leer correctamente las partituras y sostener algunas notas, mal sacando fragmentos. Según sus profesores, debía estar orgulloso de su trabajo, que había avanzado con una rapidez increíble para haber empezado de cero.

Pero Joey ni siquiera feliz se sentía con eso, por el contrario, lo frustraba más, ya que sentía que nadie compartía su impotencia, y en efecto, era así.

A Yuugi le había explicado la verdad a medias. Le había dicho que quería aprender a tocar la melodía como regalo para Kaiba el día de su cumpleaños, y el ojón quedó contento con la respuesta, aunque se le notaba que no del todo satisfecho, como si supiera que faltaba información. Fue el que más le apoyó y dio ánimos.

Pero ¿para qué? Ya había pasado la maldita semana, y él a penas se encariñaba con su violín.

_Oh, sí señores_, la fecha de hoy es 25 de octubre. Feliz cumpleaños, Kaiba y ego de Kaiba.

Ésa madrugada había intentado dormir, en serio lo había intentado, prefería salir de cuentas de una vez y saberse resignado a su destino, que pasar todo el día angustiado; sin embargo, el mismo nerviosismo no le dejó dormirse, por el contrario, parecía darle más y más ganas de moverse de aquí para allá.

Por lo que, aún más temprano que de costumbre, se levantó, tomó su violín y se dispuso a irse al trabajo. Terminó antes de lo que hubiera deseado, y se dirigió a la escuela con gotas cayéndose sobre su cabeza. En el salón practicó un poco más con las partituras que tenía de la primera parte de El trino del Diablo, pero aún nada.

Sus manos habían vuelto a acalambrarse, y ahora cansado, se había sentado en su puesto con una baja de ánimo increíble.

Porque no sólo sentía que había perdido su alma, sino también se sentía mal por no tenerle regalo a Kaiba. Él estúpidamente siempre había creído que _algo _iba a llegar a hacer, sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde como para comprar un regalo, cuando se dio cuenta de que sus progresos con el soneto eran nulos.

¡Genial! Sin alma y sin regalo. Ahora lo que faltaba era que llegara Kaiba antes que alguno de sus amigos y lo encontrara en solo en el salón.

Sorprendentemente y sintiendo un salto en su estómago, oyó como la puerta se abría suavemente, y para cuando la persona que entró lo miró, no pudo más que maldecir su _perra_ suerte.

.-Vaya. Con razón llueve.

Claro que sí. El cumpleañero acababa de arribar al salón. Oh, fiesta.

El rubio sólo cerró los ojos, bastante confundido con lo que debía decir a continuación. En verdad no se sentía con ánimos de verle tan siquiera, ¡es que se sentía tan mal al no haber podido lograrlo! Por eso contestarle dejaba de ser una opción. Decir un escueto _Buenos días_ era tan atípico en él, que sentía que delataba su estado. Y le dio algo de vergüenza desearle un feliz cumpleaños simple y sin gracia, para lo que le había planeado en un principio.

Por lo que guardó silencio. Lentamente giró su vista hacia la ventana nuevamente, sabiendo que así, al menos, quedaba como si nada de lo que tenía relación con el ojiazul le importase. Aun cuando fuera totalmente lo contrario; aunque se sintiera totalmente abrazado por la sola presencia del alto en el salón.

El saberse ignorado fue que algo que, al parecer, no le dolía al festejado de la fecha, por lo que, haciendo gala de su paso siempre altivo, se encaminó hasta su puesto de siempre (atrás, en la fila siguiente a la que estaba del lado derecho de Joey), y a penas se sentó, sacó un libro casi de la nada y siguió su lectura.

El no recibir ni una palabra del ricachón, fue aún más duro para Joey, que iniciar una pelea hiriente, como todos los días. De repente se sintió miserable.

A pesar de que las cosas no le salieron como las tenía planeadas, era el cumpleaños de Kaiba; ¡y él se estaba comportando como un completo idiota egoísta! Era la fecha **de** Kaiba; merecía que la recordaran, que al menos los que lo apreciaban le felicitaran. Y Joey sabía que él le apreciaba de una forma más especial que los demás.

Con decisión, prácticamente regañándose a sí mismo, se levantó de su asiento con la más clara intención de darle un saludo de cumpleaños a Kaiba, aunque esto lo condujera a una de sus tantas e inevitables peleas.

Se levantó tan rápido de su asiento para empezar a caminar, que descuidó el estuche en donde guardaba el violín que le habían prestado de su escuela; casi sin hacer ruido, cayó al suelo abriéndose revelándole al rubio el contenido que el ya conocía.

De repente, una sonrisa adornó las facciones del de ojos mieles y agachándose para tomar el violín no pudo más que empezar a sentirse bien consigo mismo.

¿Qué más daba? Su alma podía pertenecer a un inmortal ahora, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que tenía que darle algún regalo al ser que más lo hechizaba. A quien parecía más importante que cualquier otra persona. En el proceso de sacar el violín y posicionarlo en sus manos, se dio cuenta de una realidad que se le había escondido: su alma pertenecía a Lucifer, pero su mente y corazón a Kaiba.

"_Vaya, ya no puedo decir que sólo me gusta, ¿eh?"_

Y se sintió bien consigo mismo cuando cerró los ojos; por fin sentía una tranquilidad que no había sentido a lo largo de la semana, y que no pensó ser su poseedor a esa hora de la mañana.

Pero, si por Kaiba había empezado todo eso, al menos debía darle lo poco que aprendió.

Y empezó a tocar. Si bien eran acordes sin sentido de ordenanza, sostenidos por algunos segundos, sabía lo que hacía; de hecho, era lo único que sabía. Estaba de frente a Kaiba, aún al lado de su puesto, pero tocando con toda la dulzura y el sentimiento que podía expresar.

Sintió que era mucho para tan pocas notas. Sintió deseos de tocar una melodía larga, en donde pudiera vaciar todas las cosas que había sentido y sentía. Donde de forma sutil desnudara su corazón frente a Kaiba, por eso trataba, en verdad trataba de hacerlo bien; aunque fuera medianamente digno del cumpleañero.

Más pronto de lo que huera querido, se había quedado sin notas que repetir, por lo que bajando poco a poco la intensidad de el último Do, terminó de tocar. Bajando los brazos lentamente, cerró los ojos saboreando la quietud del momento.

Se sentía tal cual era, como si le hubiera dicho al ojiazul lo que podía hacer, y que poco a poco se superaba a sí mismo. Fue algo humilde, pero cargado de emociones, no fue rebuscado y ni siquiera duradero; pero sí significativo. Si le hubieran dado una semana más, estaba seguro de poder haber completado alguna canción simple.

Dando una sonrisa que le salió del alma, subió la vista hasta Kaiba, que estaba sentado aún en el pupitre de atrás, observándolo con curiosidad mezclada con sorpresa. Para satisfacción del rubio, no se veía aturdido.

.-Feliz cumpleaños, Kaiba.- Le dijo suavemente, aún sintiéndose en calma. En verdad disfrutaba aquellos momentos.

Estaba resignado a no recibir respuesta, e incluso, empezar una nueva pelea, como pensó que pasaría al ver como el castaño se levantaba de su pupitre hasta quedar a unos pasos de él.

.-Me sorprendes, no sabía que tocabas el violín; al parecer no sólo ladras.

.-Así es.-Le respondió Joey, todavía sonriendo- No sólo ladro. Me alegro que te gustara.

.-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Kaiba cruzándose de brazos- ¿Fue mí regalo?

El catire no pudo evitar una risita.

.-Algo así. Es lo que por ahora puedo dar; pero nada más espera al próximo año, te daré el soneto más complicado de todos.

.-Jum. ¿El cachorro tiene oído musical? Es verdad que amansa a las bestias, supongo.- No pudo evitar que su vista recorriera el violín analíticamente, que ahora yacía sobre el pupitre del rubio- ¿Cuál es tu soneto favorito?

Joey sonrió un poco más cálidamente al recordar tan agitada semana. Había estado escuchando piezas de violín hasta que le tomó pasión al mismo. _Las cuatro estaciones, Concierto para dos violines, _estaban entre tantas que había escuchado.

Sin embargo, su favorito, era su reto.

.-_Il trillo del diavolo._- Respondió con seguridad.

Toda aquella melodía le recordaba al la persona que tenía al frente, no se culpaba por hacerla su favorita. Pudo haberle estresado, y gastado su paciencia, pero lo agarró cariño, más del que antes hubiera podido admitir. Como si del mismísimo Kaiba se tratara.

.-También es el mío.- Respondió con una simplicidad increíble, al menos para Joey.- No lo sabes tocar ¿cierto?- Preguntó a la par que tomaba el violín que estaba sobre la mesa con elegancia innata.

.-No, como te podrás haber dado cuenta, aún me falta mucho.- Siguió el rubio, viendo como Kaiba se acomodaba el violín en su hombro izquierdo- Lo cual no quiere decir que nunca lograré tocarlo. Dame más de tiempo, y podré dedicártelo de regalo como quería.

Sin previo aviso, el ojiazul empezó a tocar un soneto que el más bajo sabía muy bien. Nada más el principio era lento, pero complicado, para después pasar a acelerarse, y luego volverse casi alegre, para después volver al inicio, tornándose más rápida.

Kaiba había cerrado los ojos mientras tocaba, y Joey tuvo lo certeza de que ni Lucifer en persona tocaría mejor _Il trillo del diavolo_ como el escorpiano lo hacía en esos momentos.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el rubio se sintió feliz. No una sensación de alegría que te hace estar de buen humor y te saca una sonrisa; era mucho más que eso. Veía desde lo más profundo de su ser, era una armonía, tranquilidad, confianza, e inmediatamente supo porqué se sentía de esa forma.

Si mal no recordaba, era la primera vez que estaba con Kaiba en un espacio cerrado, los dos solos, y se trataban civilizadamente, en paz, sintiendo una confianza ciega desconocida. El oírlo tocar sólo le hacía pensar que el castaño le estaba entregando algo privado, sólo a él. Algo personal, un ligero secreto.

Le encantaba estar así, pudiendo estudiar a Kaiba desde todos los aspectos y ángulos. Sintiéndose maravillado por todo y afortunado por lo que escuchaba.

De repente, le importaba muy poco que el diablo se apareciera ahí mismo a reclamar su alma. También, sentía que el regalado era él mismo, y no al revés como debería ser.

El más alto tan sólo tocó un fragmento de la canción, como si esta no representara reto alguno, como si le dijera al mundo lo bien que se conocía a sí mismo. Para cuando dejó de tocar, todavía no podía dejar de verlo con una sonrisa maravillada (y maravillosa, aunque Joey no lo supiera) y los ojos brillando emocionados. Y eso tampoco le importó, se sentía tan cómodo.

Lo quería; en verdad lo quería, _en todos los sentidos posibles._

Cuando Kaiba abrió sus ojos azules, casi se sintió abrumado por el mensaje directo que los mieles de Joey le daban: comprensión, ternura, deseo y algo más, algo más que pudo descifrar a la perfección.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos para colocar el violín en el pupitre a la par que sonreía con superioridad. Durante un segundo se había sentido como el hueso que el perro más quería, pero después no pudo más que sentirse complacido, satisfecho por no haber tenido que hacer algo más, para tener a Joey justo como estaba.

.-Así que era mi regalo. Bueno, supongo que el perro tampoco va a la sinfónica.

.-Jajaja, Kaiba, que risa me das.- Canturreó el rubio con ironía, mientras guardaba su instrumento musical- Espero que tu ego te deje escuchar las notas musicales.

.-Ya descubriremos quién vence a quién.- Se volteó a verlo directamente, haciendo que le catire se estremeciera- Por ahora, estoy pensando en otro muy buen regalo que puedes darme.

.-¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues me facilitarías las cosas! Aunque, que no se te haga costumbre, ricachón, o me obligarás a morderte.

"_No se oye tan mal."_ Pensó Kaiba mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta del salón, y la hacía un gesto al perro para que lo siguiera.

.-No, _Joey_, no, que no se te haga costumbre a _ti._

Aunque extrañado y bastante emocionado, el aludido caminó atrás del ojiazul después de lanzar un gruñido y un nuevo comentario indignado que trataba de poner en duda el tamaño del egocentrismo marca Kaiba.

El cumpleañero simplemente sonrió sin la más mínima intención de contestarle, después de todo, iba rumbo a reclamar su regalo que, aunque se lo entregaría Joey, sabía que no podía salir mejor si no lo hubiera paneado como un regalo '_de mí, para mí'_.

Tocó el violín porque el estar con el cachorro en ese momento le dio una sensación de plenitud increíble; tocó para darle confianza, para que se diera cuenta de que buscaba mucho más que una pelea en la escuela. _Mucho más._

Al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que su información (para su sorpresa), había sido bien procesada, y, de paso, le estaba entregando el regalo que más había estado esperando: Joey Wheeler.

Su mirada le había dicho que no tenía que buscar muy lejos su corazón, y que se paseaba por su mente con regularidad. Y se sintió tan bien en ese momento; y lo mejor fue que lo logró sin utilizar _fuerzas malignamente mágicas._

Por ahora, iba a reclamar su premio carnal que había estado esperando desde hace tiempo. Iba en camino, con su cachorro pisándole los talones, para componer una segunda parte de El Trino del Diablo, porque pensaba hacer gritar a Joey a tal punto, que sus gemidos se mezclaran con los de él, para así producir un tercer sonido, nacido de la combinación.

Joey Wheeler era el regalo que había estado esperando toda la vida, y ahora estaba más que seguro de que _nadie_ se lo quitaría; _absolutamente nadie._

El corazón y mente del cachorro eran suyos desde hace unos pocos minutos (que lo descubrió), y su cuerpo estaba a poco tiempo de pertenecerle.

¿Su alma? Si eso fue lo primero. _El alma de Joey era suya desde hace una semana, ya que le impuso un reto que no pudo cumplir a tiempo._

"_Aunque sospecho que pronto sabrá tocar mí melodía muy bien."_ Y los ojos de Kaiba brillaron casi con fuego, mientras su semblante se adornaba con una sonrisa maligna.

"_Eres todo mío, Joey."_ En su mente, sonaron violines de felicidad.

.-

.-

**.------- »**

.-

**¡Finiquiten!**

.-

_Notas finales:_

Se acabó, jejeje. Bueno, Diox… xDD Kaiba de Lucifer no es tan malo, ¿ne? A mí me gustó el detalle. Miren que pensé en matar a Joey… xDD Pero luego me di cuenta de que era mucho más divertido éste final. No que me gustara, pero, mmm… yo me entiendo!

Por cierto, toda la leyenda de Tartini es cierta (xD Lo cierto es la _leyenda_ queda de cada quién creerla o no). Para los que han visto Yami no matsuei: síep, de ahí la conozco, y quedé encantadísima; y cuando supe que tenía que escribir algo sobre Kaiba, sólo pude pensar en el soneto; es que me lo recuerda tanto! Tal vez el proceso de Joey fue acelerado, pero, digamos que le metió ganas! xD

Vaya, en verdad espero no haber defraudado a nadie. En verdad.

Si desean escuchar un pedazo del soneto, (porque se corta feamente, pero aún así se disfruta), vayan a: http// www. epdlp. com/ framesmo2. php (Donde dice **Il trillo del diavolo, 1765 -Larghetto- **_(Giuseppe Tartini)_ con un clic bastará! n.nU), obviamente, bórrenle los espacios. Ya verán, es tan bella, que les encantará.

¡¡Bueno! Ya saben cual es mi e-mail cualquier cosa! Ruego no haberlos defraudado.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

¡No te pierdas!

Zelshamada.


End file.
